


How to Date a Dragon

by Bearlinq, NutsFox



Series: In the end, dragons remain [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Tags will be added with added chapters, The Red Dragonflight, are a given always, but otherwise tba, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlinq/pseuds/Bearlinq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutsFox/pseuds/NutsFox
Summary: Random drabbles, prompts, and shit from tumblr relating to my character, Solastrasz, an ex-shrine watcher of the Red Dragonflight and his relationship with Jasculs, a faction neutral demon hunter who's renounced the Illidari who is now taking care of a Blue whelpling with the help of Sol.I'm bad at descriptions, I swear this is more interesting than the description.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Double date goodness ft. Sol, Jasculs, Mo’hir and Zatna as well as mentions of other ocs in which they get drunk and start telling stories.

Loud laughter could be heard throughout the entire Inn as the four told stories about their adventures. They had spent the better part of the day, and night, drinking, laughing, and more importantly, relaxing. For once, they had nothing to worry about. At least for this night, the outside world wouldn’t bother them.

In their down time, the two couples had gotten together at a local inn where they could all be comfortable. Somewhere in the floating city of Dalaran, they’d met up and made their way to where they are now. Of course it was Sol’s idea to get a round of shots for the each of them, though Jasculs opted for water instead, making Sol feel the need to down Jaculs’s shot “in his honor” he had said.

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before they, with the exception of the Illidari, were completely smashed. Their topics of discussion had started with what they had been doing since the last time they had met up and how things in their personal lives had been playing out. Somewhere along the lines, they delved into the topics of complete and utter dumb assery.

“Speaking of dumb asses… Did I ever tell y’all about the time my cousin got shitfaced and tried to fight a herd of Tauren?” Zatna mentioned.

“….Is dis an Aoran story?” Mo’hir couldn’t help but laugh as she put her face in her hands.

“You bet your ass this is an Aoran story.” Zatna smiled widely.

“…What’s an Aoran?” Sol and Jasculs simply looked at each other with an equally lost expression.

“Aoran Dawnsworn. The biggest fucking loser you will ever meet. How do I know? He’s my cousin and no one’s bigger losers than my family. Especially that guy. He’s a drunk transient that wanders around Orgrimmar. He’s dating this blood elf prostitute. A monk, I think but I’m not really sure. Never bothered to ask. They say they’re not but, really, they’re not fooling anyone. The sooner they realize they’re pining after each other like moon struck children, the sooner we can all live better lives without living in second hand embarrassment from their subtle-but-not-at-all flirting.

Anyways, so, Aoran’s a huge flirt. More than Sol- yes you are, shut the fuck up- and so he starts flirting with this Druidess. And poor girl was getting so uncomfortable. Eventually, three other Tauren show up to her defense. One of them, I think it was her girlfriend judging by the kisses they gave each other. Or her wife, who knows? Definitely not me. So, the four tauren start going off on Aoran, trying to scare him off. And this dumb ass ain’t catching on at all. So one of the others, a pretty heavyset Warrior guy, ends up decking Aoran so hard he flies so hard and so fast across this bar.

I don’t know how the fuck he didn’t break his everything but this motherfucker gets up and is about to walk back over, thinking he can take four grown ass Tauren. If I hadn’t been there and forcibly dragged him out of that place, I’m pretty sure he’d be an elf pancake by now.” Zatna told her story, using very vivid hand motions as she spoke. At the end of her story, the rogue folded her arms across her chest, seemingly pleased with herself that she had saved her cousin from impending doom that particular night.

They all took a moment to look around their small group before laughter erupted again.

“Well… Your cousin seems…Charming?” Sol joked between bouts of laughter before downing another shot.

“Charming isn’t exactly a word I’d use, but..Sure.” Zatna joked back.

“At leas’ I’m sure Sara appreciates you rescuin’ his damsel in distress.” Mo’hir had commented, making Zatna snort and wheeze out her own laugh.

“On the topic of damsels in distress, and while we’re telling entertaining stories, Jasculs here once got his horns impaled into a tree.” Sol said, pointing a thumb at his partner next to him. In response, Jasculs just drank his water and looked away, hiding his face behind his free hand as he did so. The sin’dorei and troll across from them just leaned in more, a devilishly childlike smile on both their faces.

“I don’t remember why but we were in Crystalsong Forest. We being myself, Jasculs, and Kina. And Kina was being particularly hyper that day and convinced Jasculs to play with her. Monsters and Mortals seems to be her favorite. So Jasculs pretended to be this monster, storming around and pretending to eat everything in site. It was kinda cute, actually.” Sol added, sending a sultry look at the Night Elf who’s face turned a bright shade of red at the compliment. The girls across from them just giggled before Sol continuted.

“So that left Kina being the mortal who would save the day. So they go back and forth chasing each other, pretending to hunt each other, pretending to fight, you know how it goes. And I think Jasculs got too into it as he ended up charging at Kina. She ducked just in time and he ended up getting those fucking antlers of his stuck in this tree. And boy were they stuck. At one point, I was sure they would have to be amputated.”

He paused as the table laughed harder, much to the Demon Hunters annoyance. “I knew what I was doing, I wasn’t aiming to hurt her! I just….miscalculated my speed and …. Projectory…and ended up becoming a tree kebob.” Jasculs defended himself.

This just made the entire table laugh harder. Zatna was wiping her eyes, Mo'hir clutching her gut, and Sol was laughing so hard he’d managed to give himself hiccups. “Dont worry -hic- Kina was fine. The only hard part was getting this giant baby unstuck without him bawling that his horns hurt.”

“That’s the most Jasculs thing I’ve heard all night.” Zatna replied to which the entire table nodded their agreement.

“Don’t I at least get to defend myself?” Jasculs spoke up.

“No.” The other three said simultaneously.

The night elf crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, sticking his tongue out. “Damn kids and your damn….Hooliganism.”

“Says de one dat got ‘is 'orns stuck inna tree.” Mo'hir snorted.

“Okay, fine. If this is ‘Embarrass Jasculs’ night, I’m dragging Sol'alore down with me.” Jasculs said, throwing an arm around the blood elfs neck.

“Oh no.” Sol muttered, scrunching his face up playfully as the Illidari placed a series of small kisses on his face, pecking his cheek.

“Oh yes. So I’m gonna get the lovely pleasure of telling you two about the time me and Sol were, ah, fooling around and-”

“NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT THAT STORY.” Sol yelled, lunging over to cover Jasculs’s mouth with his hands and spilling both of their drinks in the process.

"Aw but it already started off so interesting!“ Zatna piped up.

"There’s nothing to that story except pain and misery…..And lots of whipped cream….. Mostly whipped cream…” Sol replied. He removed his hands from Jasculs’s face after he deemed it safe that the demon Hunter would absolutely not continue that particular story.

“That was….a very eventful night to say the least. But, okay, fine. Different story. Sol got smashed and ended up on the auction house roof in Orgrimmar. He really gave the Valley of Honor a strip tease. I’m glad I decided to visit for a few days. And even more glad Kina didn’t see anything. She’s got better things to worry about than one of her guardians shaking his plump man ass for the entire Horde. So thankfully she was with Keizi at the time. Or Eka'mi, I can’t really tell them apart.” Jasculs told his story.

Sol hid his shame behind his hands and eventually made the excuse that he was going to replace the drinks he had spilled, promptly leaving the table. Zatna and Mo’hir’s laugher followed him throughout the bar. When they settled down enough, Zatna had to ask, “What happened afterwards? That can’t be the end of that story!”

Jasculs chuckled. “I’m afraid there’s not much to that one afterwards. The poor guards just seemed so completely fed up with that entire day after having to fish a drunken, naked Blood Elf off a roof. Not like they were angry just… I hope the guards at least got a bonus of some kind after dealing with that shit.”

“Dey saw Sol’s butt. Dat seems like a good bonus ta’ me.” Mo’hir joked. Even Jasculs laughed loudly at that.

“It is a pretty nice butt so I see your point.” Jasculs mused, eyeing Sol from across the bar.

“All I’m getting from this story is that Sol and Aoran would either hate each other or get along so well.” Zatna chimed in.

Mo’hir nodded but stopped midway. “….Dose two togetha’ is a recipe fo’ disasta’…”

“…True. Okay, scratch that, never let Sol meet Aoran, Jasculs. For all that is good and holy in Azeroth. Do. Not.” Zatna told Jasculs, practically begging.

“Don’t what?” Sol said, walking back to the table and placing his own drink, and Jasculs’s water, on the table. Jasculs took his with a quick nod in thanks before sipping the water.

“Don’t worry about it.” Zatna said a little too quickly. Sol narrowed his eyes slightly at her before sticking his tongue out at the rogue.

“On a change a subject before Sol gets 'is panties in a wad, it be my turn to tell a story.” Mo’hir said, coming to the defense of her partner. Everyone turned their eyes to her as the troll began her story, “So I planned ta visit my bruddah. Surprise visit because it was close ta’ his day a’ birth. Wanted ta do somethin’ nice for ‘im, so dere I am. I got ‘im a new staff ‘cause de dolt done went an’ broke ‘is other one. So den I make way ova to his ‘n his fiance’s hom-” Mo’hir was interrupted by a loud snorting laughter by Zatna.

“Sorry, sorry! It took me a minute but I know exactly which story this is. I still feel so bad for Cel..” she laughed again.

Mo’hir laughed with her before continuing. “Anyways. When I got dere, I knock. An’ knock. An’ knock. An’ I’m startin’ ta get pissed ‘cause I know dat damned troll is in dere an’ I’ll be damned if he think he be ignoring me! So I knock ‘arder. “n then I hear it. De loudest scream I eva heard. So I think someone done broke in an’ is hurtin’ my bruddah an’ his boyfriend. I manage ta break da door open, nothin’ a good ol’ kick from my bear form won’t fix, and I scramble in, expectin’ ta see dead bodies of Nezza and Cel.. An’…Well..” Mo’hir fluttered her hands, not sure how to continue for a moment.

“Were they dead? We need details, Momo!” Sol exclaimed before an elbow was brought to his side by Jasculs. “Don’t be fucking rude, Sol.”

“It was an honest question!” Sol defended himself, feigning looking hurt.

“Dey were fine.. Uh, but it seems I jus’ misjudged what exactly I had heard. Turns out dey were locked at da hips, if ya know what I mean. De scream had been from Cel, my bruddah’s fiance, an’ he looked like he’d seen Azeroth ‘erself by de look on ‘is face. Pure ecstasy. ‘course, I gave both a’ them a heart attack breakin’ down dere door an’ whatnot so I mighta seen a few bits ‘n’ pieces I neva wanna see again. But it was ma’ own damn fault so I ain’t puttin’ the blame on dem for dat one. An’ dats de story of how dey now have magic based locks instead a’ normal, mechanical ones.”

“ohmygod momo.” Sol laughed hysterically to which the entire table followed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory prompts from NutsFox

**\- A sad memory that makes them cry  
** Wyrmrest Temple was in shambles. Maybe not physically but the morale of the Red Dragonflight was at an all time low. With the news that Korialstrasz had managed to destroy thousands of Twilight eggs in the Ruby Sanctum, but in the process sacrificing himself, the Reds all seemed depressed. Coupled with the fact that, after Korialstrasz’s death, Alexstrasza had…given up. The Life-binder had given up on life.

All those events had happened while Solastrasz was in his self appointed exile. He’d heard the news in the whispers between passersby. It was confirmed to him later by one of his flight’s dragonsworn. His father was indeed dead and his mother had gone suicidal for a time. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wanted to cry. In fact, he did. Or rather, wailed. He’d never cried as hard as he had than he did on that day. He cried for his parents. For the entirety of the Temple and how they must be feeling. He cried because he would never get to apologize to his father for his previous actions. The night was sleepless then, as it usually was when he thought of that moment.

 

****

**\- A memory that leaves them laughing.  
** Sol clutched his stomach, wheezing out laughter. His stomach hurt at this point and he could barely breathe but, Titans, this elf was so amusing. Jasculs had attempted to make a trap to capture a wild animal to cook something that night. His plan had been to make a trap with a tree nearby, tying a rope to the tree, tossing it over a branch, and hiding the other end with some leaves. The plan was to have an animal run through the covered part and it would trigger the trap, snagging the animal as the rope pulled them up and made it dangle there until it was either released or killed.

In truth, it was a pretty standard way of hunting. Primitive but effective. All Sol had heard beforehand, as Jasculs had went to check the trap for any success, he heard the scuffle of leaves and the elf’s loud cursing in Darnassian. When Sol had found him, the Night elf had been caught in his own trap, hanging upside down in that tree. Solastrasz lost it at the sight, hunched over with laughter for a good while.

 

****

**\- A memory that made them feel loved.**

A sharp light shone through the window, shining straight into Sol’s face and making the drake groan. His eyes refused to open fully, only managing to open halfway as they protested the sudden light, and his head was pounding. He didn’t exactly remember last night but judging by the lack of company in his bed and the fact he was still wearing yesterdays clothes, it was a pretty dull night anyways.

He stayed there, cussing life, cussing the sun, cussing whatever titan-forsaken being decided it was a good time for him to wake up at this given hour, for what seemed like an eternity. Or maybe it was twenty minutes. But close enough. When he did rise, his eyes immediately caught on a vibrant red package sitting on the table closest to him.

Curious as a cat, Sol went over and inspected the package. There was no name or anything to denote who could have left it here. He unwrapped it carefully and practically laughed out loud once the object inside was revealed. It was a small figurine of an amber cut miniature dragon. Tied to its neck was a small note that read,

__

Happy Love is in the Air, you big nerd. -J

Of course that demon hunter would send this. Of course. The big fuckin’ softie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "What if" scenario. This isn't canon to their storyline, just for angsty fun

He’s already crying, already shaking, and craddling Solalore’s body. This is it, and Jasculs knows it, no matter how much he doesn’t want it to be. “Speak to me,” he croaks out, “Please, Sol. Speak to me.”

If cold were an emotion, Sol felt it to his very core. He vaguely registered that he was bleeding from a number of gashes, gouges, and other wounds. The worst one being across his gut, where it was a miracle in itself that his innards hadn’t been completely torn out as well. But it was pretty damned close. He was numb, despite everything. Or maybe everything just hurt so much that his mind could only register it as numb. Who knows.

He’d felt this feeling once before, during the battle with the scourge at the Ruby Dragonshrine all those years ago. He’d almost died that day too though he doubted one of his brothers or sisters was coming to his aide this time. He faintly registered that this was it for him. There was no healing wounds this horrid. He was going to die. He is dying.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, he allowed himself to shed a few tears as he stared up blankly at the face that had given him love for so long. So many days spent in each others arms. So many hugs shared. So many kisses reciprocated. So many late night conversations about their pasts, their futures, each other. They had shared so many memories, so many aspects of themselves with each other.

All for it to come to a very sudden and very gory halt in the blink of an eye. Sol didn’t know when it happened or how but the last thing he remembered was that, in one final desperate attack from the Legion, they had invaded Dalaran with a good portion of their forces. He had shifted to his true form, a thing he rarely ever did as he much preferred the guise of his illusioned form for his own safety. Flying as fast as his wings could, it’s a wonder he didn’t knock down a few spires himself as he made his way through the city.

Once he arrived at Jasculs’s and Kina’s residence, a small group of Legion forces had broken into the small abode. Kina was nowhere to be found and Jasculs was trying his best to fend them off but they proved to be to much. The Demon Hunter growled viciously at them as Sol approached, preparing for another strike at the demons. At the sight of the sudden appearance of a red dragon, the demons thought him more of a priority than the Illidari bleeding and wounded in the corner he’d been backed into.

Solastrasz had mowed down all but two of them before his grave injuries got the better of him. The two demons, a half mutated Eredar-esque creature and a Felguard, had managed to overpower him. In his hesitancy, he’d accidentally slipped into his Sin’dorei disguise and fell to his knees. Luckily, Jasculs had managed to take care of the two remainders.

Now, though, he found himself being cradled by the Illidari. The few tears he’d shed now turned to waterfalls and he clung desperately to his lover, green and red blood mixing into pools of a muddier color below them. Sol felt the hand clutching his stomach, desperately trying to stop the worst of the bleeding. The remainder of his heart shattered, knowing the act was futile. There was no saving him. Not at this point. Solastrasz knew it. Jasculs knew it. However, he made no move to remove the Night Elf’s hand.

Instead, he placed his own on his, where it lay on his stomach before leaning as far as he could to place a small, wavering kiss on the elf’s cheekbone.

“Jas… I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that. And I always will. You’re a good soul, regardless of your past. You’ve been the brightest thing in my life in so long.. Just…Please.. Take care of yourself. And Kina. The brat needs you more than you think. And more than she thinks, too. Please-” He said before he was cut off by a heavy bout of coughing. Blood began to spill from his mouth, accidentally managing to spray the Illidari in the face after one particularly hard cough. His breathing suddenly became more shallow and his grip on the elf weakened, slacking backwards into his arms.

“Please don’t blame yourself for this.”

With those as his final words, the Red drake slipped into his eternal sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was giving my muse a valentine's kiss !

The two elves were spending this holiday together. Not necessarily because they were planning anything, but just because the two loners wanted some kind of company on this seemingly lovers-only holiday. Truth be told, both of them had no problem being alone in the romantic sense. They’d both been “alone” technically for…centuries now. And that was okay to them.

That’s not to say there wasn’t some chemistry between the Warrior and the Illidari. Between sharing a raunchy night together and countless small adventures and days in general, it felt only right to spend this particular holiday together even if it wasn’t in the spirit of things, so to speak. Despite it all, they only wanted each others company this day.

This day was spent in Jasculs’ and Kina’s home. Joking around with the both of them, having a few drinks or so. Well, only for Sol anyways. Jasculs didn’t drink and neither were irresponsible enough to let a child drink. They played games and had went out for a walk around the city near the afternoon, under the red flower petals everywhere and the Love is in the Air decorations that littered every street.

It wasn’t until they were headed back, right as they passed under a particularly lavish arrangement of paper heart-ladden wreaths did Jasculs grab Solastrasz by the collar of his tabard, pulling him close to give a quick peck on his cheekbone. Sol could feel his face physically light up redder than the decorations that surrounded them, all the way to his ear tips he was sure. That…Definitely caught him off guard.

“Always full of surprises aren’t you lover boy?” Sol replied, tilting his head up to return the kiss to Jascul’s jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solastrasz and Jasculs first meeting each other. WARNING FOR HEAVY NSFW.

The drakes night was spent in a haze of smoky bars and cheap alcohol. One of Sol’s guilty pleasures is pub crawling, going from bar to bar, have a shot or two (or...a few), flirting with anything that so much as looked his way, and moved on to whatever poor tavern was next. He usually did this alone, despite everyone he knew who did the same, said it’s much more entertaining with friends.

While he didn't exactly deny that, he was looking more for company for a single night. Solastrasz doubted his friends would either appreciate constantly getting hit on by him all night, him ditching them to get laid, or the fact he respects them too much to put them through that. He knew exactly how he acted when he was drunk, even if events in particular became fuzzy by morning.

So he went at it alone for his night of drinking and seeking anyone that would be willing for a one night stand. After he left a particularly rough tavern, he began to get dejected. This was the fourth he'd been to and usually by now he'd be locked at the hips with someone. Or at least in the process of. Perhaps, maybe, he'd be alone this night, sexually frustrated with himself for not trying harder.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought as he entered the fifth bar. It was just as loud as the others had been. He could identify several races littering the bar, from both Alliance and Horde. They mingled with each other, in places like this. It always struck Solastrasz as odd. Could be the Red dragon in him but these mortals, who are so very obsessed with warring against each other over petty nonsense, would gladly sit down with each other for a pint of alcohol. It was very odd.

Maybe that was the secret to end these damned faction wars. Just sit everyone down and let them drink to their hearts content. Or...maybe not. He thought as a draenei had rushed a goblin, kicking the green creature so hard that he went flying across the bar. Before the goblin could even land, roughly, against the wall, rattling the pictures that hung there, the goblins’ friends were tackling the Draenei to the ground.

As Sol passed the scene, he rolled his eyes. Petty mortals. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered mingling with them, they seemed so barbaric and childish. Well, for the most part anyways. He's met some respectable ones in his travels. Still, why couldn't the rest of them not be so ….dense.

He approached the bar, ordering a glass of whatever strong alcohol the tavern served. Tossing the gold on the table, the barkeep quickly scooped them up, depositing them into a pouch she carried on her hips. A moment later she returned, drink in hand, and slid it to Sol. With a curt thanks, he tilted his head back and downed the entire glass in one go, slamming the glass on the table, much to the bar keeps horror and amazement.

With a sly wink and a smirk at the woman, he turned, resting his back against the bar as he scouted for potential, er, company. As he scanned the people around him, they were all either too drunk to converse with properly, already with someone, or Sol just had no interest in them.

After a few more drinks and a few more scans of the bars patrons, Sol’s gaze finally fixated on a Night Elf. His hair was black and pulled back into a short ponytail with the rest braided down the length of his chest. Fel green runes ran the length of his arms and chest, giving his purple skin an odd glow. An old looking mask covered his eyes, though he still looked around as if he could see properly.

Sol’s interest peaked immediately. He very seldom met Illidari. The Night Elf in question was alone so perhaps this night would prove to be interesting after all. Setting his current drink on the bar, Sol sauntered over, taking a seat across from the Demon Hunter.

“Well you're an interesting one. What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Sol said, resting his chin on the back of one of his hands as he looked up at him, a glint in his eye.

The other Elf looked at him for a moment. “I...guess? And dunno, was looking for a place to escape and wound up here.”

“Escape? What’cha running from?”

“Everything.”

“Interesting. So am I. Mostly my...family. You?”

“Mm. Same...sort of. Close enough anyways.”

Sol nodded thoughtfully. He scooted a tad bit closer to the Night Elf, before daring to trail a finger up his arm. He felt the ever subtle shiver that ran through the other and he smiled up at him. “So tell me, Illidari, what would it take for a night of your time?”

The Night Elf just laughed, low and toothy. “Straight to the point, aren't you? No beating around the bush or anything? You don't even know my name, nor do I know yours, let alone know me outside of the two minutes we’ve been speaking.”

Sol leaned away, letting out a laugh of his own. “I'll admit I'm usually not as straightforward but this nights already been a let down. Figured a new approach might be in order.. Oh, and the names Sol’alore by the way.”

“Yeah? And how's your “usual approach”?” The Illidari said, quoting the last two words with his fingers. He smirked with an idea of how this Blood Elf usually picked people up.

Sol shrugged. “Hey, babe, are you a whale? Cause we can hump back at my place.” he joked.

The Night Elf laughed harder, this time throwing his head backwards. “I've got a feeling that one’s really a panty dropper, eh?” he replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

“It's my best one, I think.” Sol said. “You never answered my question, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Are you interested in spending the night with me?”

The Night Elf stayed silent for a moment before suddenly leaning forward, almost touching Solastrasz’s face with his own. “You think you can handle me?” it was almost a growl.

Sol smirked at that. One way to find out if this was going to be serious or not. He leaned in the rest of the space, kissing the Night Elf. It didn't take long before he was returning the kiss and soon they were exploring each others mouths with their tongues. The Night Elf broke the contact first, going to trail nips and kisses down the length of Sol’s jaw before biting his neck. Sol groaned softly at that. As the Illidari ran his tongue over the bite mark, Sol pushed back the vivid imagination of taking this elf right here on the table.

But Sol pushed it back, that would happen eventually. For now, he planned to play out this foreplay until they were both desperate. Instead of defiling the table, Sol softly pushed the Night Elf away before standing up, pulling the other by the hand with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

Before they left, The Night Elf stopped. “The names Jasculs, by the way.”

“Jasculs? Odd name. But nice to meet you.” Sol said, pulling him again.

Jasculs allowed himself to be pulled from the tavern. They went down winding back roads and dark alleys before coming to their destination. A small hovel near the outskirts of the city. They entered, and before the Demon Hunter knew it he was being pulled upstairs and thrown down onto the sloppily made bed.

Sol straddled him and he climbed into Jasculs’s lap, grinding against him as he embraced him with another sloppy kiss. He heard the quiet groan below him and felt the elf's erection waking up against his own growing one. He was almost disappointed there was cloth separating them, Sol wanted to see just exactly what Jasculs had beneath that belt of his.

Speaking of the item in question, with a quick motion, the thing was unbuckled and removed by the brunette, giving him access to his prize. Again, he was bent on foreplay and before he began removing Jasculs’s pants, rutted against him again, trailing his hands down the Illidari’s bare chest before coming to a stop just over the now prominent bulge of his pants. Cupping his hand around what he could of Jasculs, Sol ran a thumb repeatedly over the area, making the night elf groan again.

“You didn't just get me here to tease me, did you?” he growled in that same gruff, husky voice as earlier. It was only effective in making Sol more heated.

Sol just smiled at him as he re-positioned himself so his face was close enough to the other elf's crotch that he could bite it. And he did. Not hard enough to hurt much but Jasculs did gasp in surprise. More surprising to the drake was that as he bit the cloth, the illidari’s hands found his brunette locks and pulled, making Sol elicit his own low moan.

“Keep pulling my hair like that and this’ll be over in no time.” he said, releasing the night elf both from his mouth and his hands as he stood again.

“Keep biting me like that and I won't last either.” Jasculs replied.

Sol chuckled as he rested his elbows on the elf’s knees and held his face in his hands as he looked up. “Then what say you on how to drag this out so we both don’t finish embarrassingly fast?”

With Jascul’s hands still in his hair, the night elf ran his fingers through the silky chocolate colored mane as he thought, humming to himself quietly. Finally, he came to a conclusion and ran his thumb along the others cheek. “Would you be opposed on giving me a strip tease to start off?”

As the Illidari’s thumb got to his mouth and over his lip, Sol’s tongue darted out and licked it, a lustfilled fire in his gaze. Without a word, Sol stood. As it stands, he didn’t have much to take off. Some plain looking black leggings, his usual Wyrmrest tabard, and a long sleeved white cotton undershirt that had been rolled up to the sleeves. But he could definitely put on a show regardless. He’s done more with less, for sure. As he took a step backwards for his peepshow for the Illidari, Jasculs also leaned up, coming to sit on the bed now, resting backwards on his elbows as he watched the Blood Elf.

Solastrasz starts by wiggling his hips, swaying himself to imaginary music, running his hands down the length of his own body as he danced. Grabbing the trim of his tabard, he pulled upwards, tossing it onto the already cluttered floor. Jasculs oogled Sol as he did so, biting his lip softly as he saw the shirt underneath was actually a crop top, just stopping short of his midriff. It gave him quite a delicious view of the other elf’s well toned abs and stomach. Jasculs was definitely enjoying this already, if the twitching in his pants was any indication.

It also didn’t help, as Jasculs scanned over his body, he saw the leggings were snugly fit and clung comfortably just barely over his hips, giving him quite an interesting idea on what lay beneath them. To top it all off, he could clearly see the trail of hair that started just below the elf’s belly button and disappeared below the waistline of his pants. At this point, Jasculs was painfully hard and fuck this Sin’dorei was finding every way to turn him on. He appreciated the slow pace but he was getting antsy, he could feel it. Sol seemed to pick up on this thought as Jasculs leaned and reached a hand out to grab his hip, pulling the Blood Elf close as he placed a series of kisses along his stomach. His other hand went around to grip the shorter elf’s ass. Sol rolled his hips softly into Jasculs’s kisses, biting his lip to stifle another moan.

With another overhanded motion, the shirt was lost in the mess of the room and Sol was on his lap again. Placing both hands on the side of the Demon Hunter’s face, he kissed him again, tongues once again finding its way into each others mouths. Sol’s hips kept rocking against Jasculs, both wishing desperately that they had more than just cloth as friction between them. As they broke for air, both were breathing heavily and clung desperately to each other.

Finally, Sol stood again, unbuttoning his pants before sliding them off, along with his underwear. Again, they were discarded with the rest of his clothes on the floor. Now that he stood completely naked for his companion, his body flushed pink as he was scanned over once more. He wasted no time grasping for Jasculs’s own pants, unbuttoning his as well before sliding them off and tossing them with his own.

Both completely naked now, they just stared at each other for a moment. For Solastrasz, scars covered a large percentage of his body, each of them from battles past. He never paid them much attention but now that someone stared at each of them, running fingers lightly over the length of them, he vaguely wished they weren’t there. It wasn’t often he was self conscious about his battle scars but now seemed to be one of them. On the other hand, Jasculs had a number of his own across his body as well though Sol seemed more interested in trailing the runes down his body more than anything. They were intricately worked into his body, all the way down to his thighs, glowing a bright green.

With a tentative hand, Sol grasped Jasculs cock, the night elf opening his mouth slightly with a silent moan as his fingers worked the thick shaft. It wasn’t too large but the thickness itself compensated nicely for the length. In comparison, Sol’s was a bit lengthier though it was average all around, completely proportionate with the rest of his body. His hand moved up and down the length of the other for a moment. Again, he stepped backwards, this time going for one of his drawers. Rummaging around in the top drawer of a dresser, he fished out the object he was looking for. A crystal vial filled with a partially transparent liquid. He brought it back to Jasculs before popping the cork off of it, depositing a generous amount into his hand, leaving the vial on the nightstand beside the bed.

Rubbing his hands together, Sol returned to jacking off Jasculs with one hand, the other one disappearing behind him to begin prepping his hole. He began with one finger but it wasn’t long before a second found its way into his ass as well. Working both himself and Jasculs, it didn’t take much for both of them to be completely lubricated. Once this was done, Sol straddled his lap again. With a guiding hand, he slowly slid the cock into his ass. Both elves let out their own moans as Sol was entered. With some work and patience, Jasculs bottomed out inside of him and gripped his hips to steady them. As for Sol, he had grabbed the Illidari’s curving horns above him as leverage, gripping them tightly as he began to bounce himself on his cock. Jasculs didn’t seem to mind much, opting to start licking and biting Sol’s shoulder and collar bone as he rode him. After a particularly hard thrust into his ass and a just as rough bite to his shoulder, Solastrasz lolled his head back to let out a rather hellacious and loud moan.

“You’ll wake the neighbors with how loud you are.” Jasculs joked, moving his hand from the mans hip to grab a handful of his rear as he thrust upwards again.

“If it bothers you, you’ll have to silence me.” he replied flirtily.

The demon hunter smiled devilishly before wrapping his arms completely around Solastrasz. Miraculously without pulling out of the Sin’dorei, Jasculs flipped them so he was on top and Sol was being pressed into the bed. He bit the other elf’s lip before placing a heated kiss onto his mouth. They broke after Sol’s quiet chuckling interrupted the kiss.

“Well, that’s definitely one way to silence me. Not that I’m complaining, though~” he smiled slyly, pulling the Night elf’s head back down for another series of smaller kisses.

When they parted again, Jasculs pulled one of Sol’s legs up and over his shoulder before moving out then back into his asshole again. This new position gave Jasculs a better angle to hit the elf’s prostate and as he did so, Sol clutched desperately at the sheets below him, bucking his hips, and arching his back slightly, another drawn out moan escaping him. The heat between them and the sheer overwhelmingly wave of pleasure that goes through Sol with every thrust is almost unbearable to the drake. With another moan, this time biting his lip as it risked being drawn out again, Sol released his grip on the sheets, opting to wrap his hand around his own cock, sliding his hand up and down his own shaft in rhythm to Jascul’s thrusts.

They stayed like that, both relishing in the push and pull of the others body, the wet slapping of skin-on-skin contact filling the room along with both of their moaning and kisses. It wasn’t until much later that both of them would feel the creeping feeling of orgasm edging closer. As they got closer and closer to their bursting point, they pushed and grinded against each other harder and faster. Jasculs hand eventually joined Sol’s own on stroking his cock and he leaned down once again to nip at his shoulder.

With a grunt and a groan, Sol couldn’t hold back his orgasm. Hot cum poured across both of their chests, sticky white liquid binding them together. In the same moment, Jasculs released his own orgasm, shooting rivets of cum into the elf’s ass. It took them a moment to regain themselves, heavy breathing now the only thing to be heard as they felt each others breath against their skin, both of their dicks now completely spent and deflating between the other. When the heat between them died down a considerable amount, they pulled away from each other. Jasculs let down Sol’s leg from his shoulder and the Sin’dorei stood on very wobbly legs.

Giving the Illidari a sheepish smile, he spoke. “Well, that was certainly something, huh? Definitely gonna be feeling this one in the morning. But it was worth it.”

Jasculs laughed heartily. “Agreed. Uh, do you have a rag or something so we can clean up?”

Sol nodded, motioning to one of his drawers on the other side of the room. He attempted to take a step forward, but his legs gave way and he fell to the ground with a surprised squeal. The Demon Hunter watched this happen and simply laughed. “Don’t worry, I got it.” he said, helping Sol sit back on the bed before fetching a cloth.

Sol’s face was red with embarrassment. “Thanks.” he mumbled, a pouting look creeping across his face as the Illidari took care of him. Well, that was unexpected at least.


	6. Meant to be Yours (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some things are said and some feelings are had.

Jasculs didn’t see the other elf creep into their bedroom. Dozing softly against the soft pink light of morning that shone in through the partially opened curtains, the Kaldorei lightly nuzzled the pillow he currently was wrapped around tighter. A large blanket had been twisted around his body during his sleep, wrapping him in a cocoon of cotton and silk. He was sure he was snoring despite not being fully asleep anymore yet he could still hear the noise through the haze of tiredness.

Sol’alore stepped quietly over the wooden floors until he was next to the bedside, gazing down affectionately to his lover. Gently, so as to not startle Jasculs, he placed a hand on the others shoulder before trailing up towards his face. Cupping his chin, Sol turned the others head towards him, smiling softly as he saw Jasculs’s eyes flutter then open, slowly.

Leaning his head down, Sol nuzzled the side of his head carefully, rubbing their cheeks together briefly before moving his face to kiss the night elf. Jasculs smiled around the kiss, chuckling slightly to himself before his hand went up to grip the back of the blood elf’s neck, thumb massaging just below his nape, as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sol took this as initiative to climb on top of the other, elbows crossed over Jasculs’s chest as he rested his face in his hands, stretching out on him much like a cat would. If he had a tail, or at least chose to show his through his illusion, surely it would have been swaying back and forth in contentment.

“Good morning sunshine.” Sol spoke quietly. “This is definitely a beautiful morning from what I’m seeing.”

Immediately at the flirt, Jasculs’s face flushed a brighter purple. He swatted playfully at Sol, covering the smaller elf’s face easily with his entire palm. “Isn’t there an unspoken rule that flirting starts at 10 a.m.?”

With face still covered, Sol shook his head. “Flirting never stops, my dear. It’s a round the clock pleasure. Never too early, never too late.”

“So I see.” Jasculs replied before he moved to pull Sol further up so he could rest his head on top of the others. His arms went around the other as he buried his face into chocolate tresses. In return, Sol laughed against his chest.

“With all that noise, you’re gonna wake Kina.” Jasculs commented, repeating the action Sol had done earlier and rubbed his cheek against the others head.

“You say that as if she’s not already awake.” Sol replies. Sure enough, as if she had hears her name, Kina knocked loudly on the door, rhythmically in three taps as was her signature.

“ANN’DA!” Came the tiny voice from the other side of the wooden frame. “You promised today!!”

“…..I still blame you.” Jasculs laughed. “What have you done this time?”

“Of course, how could I dare to wake her from her beauty sleep.” Sol said, giggling into the blanket. “I promised to take her around the city. I swear that girl’s more restless than an elemental.”

“Must be a dragon thing because you’re always so keen to take her on these walks.” Jasculs said, eliciting a roll of the eyes from Sol. “Would you like company? I’ve no plans for today.”

Sol smiled up at him, cupping his face to kiss him again. “No, love. You need rest. You’re still healing after Argus.” He said. For emphasis, Sol poked the bandage on Jasculs’s side that still harbored an oozing wound beneath the gauze. Jasculs flinched and grimaced at the prodding, to which Sol immediately removed his hand with an apologetic look.

“Point…noted..” Jasculs gasped through gritted teeth. By the looks of things, the wound that had nearly gutted the Illidari was still very far from being healed. Scrunching his face, Sol bid his magic to him. A soft golden light twirled around his finger tips and he slowly massaged the area around the gauze.

He may not be an expert healer but he at least knew a decent amount. His time as a shrine guardian at the Ruby Dragonshrine had taught him more than plenty in regards to healing. This would ag least ease some of the pain Jasculs felt even if briefly. More knocking on the door had both elves laughing under their breath. Kina was getting impatient.

“Five more minutes and I’ll be ready, pumpkin!” Sol called out. Jasculs raises a brow to him quizzically. With a teasing grin, Sol lifted himself up, once again returning to sitting on Jasculs’s lap.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re the one that gave her that nickname and literally everyone else has picked it up so why can’t I?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Jasculs gave his best innocent eyes, even going so far as to bat his lashes at Sol.

“Mmhm.” Sol smirked. Once again, he bent down to kiss Jasculs though this time he lingered there, as if he were debating kissing him again and again. While the thought amused him, to have Jasculs blush harder and harder, his hesitation was causes by another tender thought.

“Jasculs.” Sol said, expression growing serious as he crosses his arms over his chest and looked down at the Kaldorei under him. “Will you marry me?”

The question, as expected, caught Jasculs off guard. Half due to Sol’alore using his full name instead of Jackie, a nickname he had picked up from Kina as she was unable to pronounce his name correctly. The other half being simply he hadn’t expected it. Their cute morning talk was frequent and he’s grown accustomed to it but Sol had never asked that question before.

Jasculs remained silent as he smiled up at Sol’alore, a gentle hand going to the others cheek where it was affectionately nuzzled. “No.” He said.

Sol’s ears fell, looking crestfallen. “N-no..?” He repeated.

Jasculs’ other hand joined the other on the opposite side of Sol’s face. “N-not because I don’t want to marry you. I would love to, Sol. But right now with both of us healing-” he lightly poked the spot on Sol’s back where he’d been hit with a felbolt, leaving behind a nasty scar that burned like fury. The touch caused Sol to arch his back away from the finger, grumbling to himself. Now it was Jasculs’s turn to look apologetic.

“S-sorry. A-and just barely being home from war I think…I think we could both use some rest and settling before we commit to something like that. Once things are less hectic.” Jasculs explained.

Sol planted a kiss to the tip of Jasculs’s nose, a sad smile still playing on his face. “Of course.” Another knock sounded to which Sol got off the bed and off of Jasculs. “Duty calls, love.”


End file.
